kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!
is the fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of the Gan Gun Saber's Naginata Mode, Ghost's Newton Damashii form, and Kamen Rider Specter. Synopsis Takeru, who has obtained his third Eyecon, is told by Sennin that the fourth one, Oda Nobunaga, is not going to be easy to obtain. A new client has come to the Strange Phenomenon Laboratory. Kuroda, the president of the Sengoku Corporation, has suddenly become cold and tyrannical and things have been seen floating around at the company’s headquarters. Could this be the work of a Ganma? Takeru starts investigating. Clues include the letter from a famous Japanese general and the suspicious behaviour of Sakuma, one of Kuroda’s assistants. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Book Ganma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Robin, Newton **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Robin Damashii, Newton Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii *'Cameo:' **Nobunaga Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecon: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, & Nobunaga *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 87 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 10 *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Oda Nobunaga *'References to previous Kamen Rider series:' **The Sengoku Corporation is a reference to Kamen Rider Gaim, as the titular Rider used a [[Sengoku Driver|'Sengoku' Driver]] to transform and had the Sengoku War as a theme in the show. ** , being a historic figure of great importance in Japanese culture, was referenced in the Kamen Rider series twice already in two Movie War films, both involving Kamen Rider OOO. Once in the Kamen Rider OOO portion of Movie War Core as a villain and the other in The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle as the Warlord of the OOO Army. **Also, Oda Nobunaga's armor is a motif for the design of Gaim's Kiwami Arms; while his nod to controlling a company is similar to the rise of the Nobunaga Homoculus in OOO, who chooses to grow in power through modern means such as business after his creation in modern times. **The scene with floating part of the city in this episode reenacts and reuses footage of the same scene from Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. **This episode contains a direct flashback to Kamen Rider Drive s finale, featuring Shinnosuke Tomari, when Yurusen gives Takeru the Newton Eyecon and he remembers what happened to it before. *This is the first episode where three instances occur: **Ghost does not transform into Musashi Damashii. **Takeru transforms directly into a form other than Ore Damashii. In this case, Robin Damashii. **Takeru obtains an Eyecon that wasn't foreshadowed in his Stories of the World's Greatest People book. In this case, the Newton Eyecon. *While the Newton Eyecon appears and is used in this episode, no explanation for how it came to be is told. *There's no explanation on how Ghost Newton Damashii actives the Omega Drive function when both of his hand was cover with orb like gloves. External links *Toei Ghost Episode 4 page *TV Asahi Episode 4 Preview References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode